Hektor Servadac/I/22
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ XXII. Kończący się małem, dość ciekawem doświadczeniem z dziedziny fizyki zabawiającej. Księżyc! jeżeli to był księżyc, to dlaczego znikał? A jeżeli znikł, to zkąd przybywał? Dotąd żaden satelita nie towarzyszył Galii w jej ruchu dokoła słońca. Czyż niewierna Diana opuściła ziemię i poszła na służbę do nowej gwiazdy? — Nie? to być nie może — rzekł porucznik Prokop. — Ziemia na wiele milionów mil odbiegała od nas, a księżyc nie przestał grawitować ku niej! — Eh! my nic nie wiemy, — zauważył Hektor Servadac. — Dlaczegożby księżyc nie miał w tych czasach wejść w punkt przyciągający Galii i stać się jej satelitą? — To już ukazałby się na naszym horyzoncie — rzekł hrabia i nie czekalibyśmy trzy miesiące na niego. — Doprawdy, że wszystko co się nam wydarza, jest tak dziwne — rzekł kapitan Servadac. — Panie Servadac — zaczął znowu porucznik Prokop, — hipoteza, że siła przyciągająca Galii jest dość wielką, by oderwać od ziemi jej satelitę, wcale nie jest przypuszczalną! — Dobrze, poruczniku! — odrzekł kapitan Servadac. — A kto pana zapewni, że ten sam fenomen, który nas oderwał od kuli ziemskiej, jednocześnie nie zbił z drogi księżyca, który błądząc po świecie słonecznym, w końcu przyczepił się do nas... — Nie, kapitanie, nie — odpowiedział porucznik Prokop — a to z powodu nie dopuszczającego repliki. — Jakiż to powód? — Ten, że ponieważ masa Galii widocznie jest mniejszą od masy satelity ziemskiego, więc raczej Galia stałaby się jego księżycem, ale nie księżyc jej satelitą. — Zgadzam się na to — odrzekł kapitan Servadac. — Ale kto dowiedzie, że my nie jesteśmy księżycem księżyca i że rzuceni na nową orbitę nie towarzyszymy księżycowi w świecie międzyplanetarnym? — Czy panu wiele zależy na tem, bym zbił tę nową hipotezę? — zapytał porucznik Prokop. — Nie, — odrzekł uśmiechając się kapitan Servadac — gdyż prawdę powiedziawszy, gdyby nasza asteroida była tylko drugorzędnym satelitą, to nie potrzebowałaby trzech miesięcy czasu na przebycie pół obwodu księżyca i ten już nieraz ukazałby się nam od czasu katastrofy! Podczas tej dyskusyi satelita Galii, mniejsza o to jaki, szybko wznosił się na horyzoncie — co już usprawiedliwiało ostatni argument kapitana Servadac. Można było zatem przypatrzeć mu się uważnie. Przyniesiono lunety i wkrótce przekonano się, że nie był to stary księżyc nocy ziemskich. W samej rzeczy, chociaż ten satelita wydawał się więcej zbliżonym do Galii aniżeli księżyc do ziemi, był jednak nierównie mniejszym; przedstawiał on swą powierzchnią zaledwie dziesiątą część satelity ziemskiego. Była to zatem tylko redukcya księżyca, dość słabo odbijająca światło słoneczne i nie mogąca zgasić gwiazd ósmej wielkości. Wszedł on na zachodzie, właśnie ze strony przeciwnej słońcu i w tej chwili musiał być w pełni. Brać go za jedno z księżycem było niepodobieństwem. Kapitan Servadac musiał zgodzić się na to, że nie było widać na nim ani mórz, ani szczelin, ani kraterów, ani gór, ani żadnych tych szczegółów, które tak wyraźnie zarysowują się na odbiciach selenograficznych. Nie była to już owa łagodna twarz siostry Apollina, która świeża i młoda według jednych, stara i pomarszczona według drugich, spokojnie od tylu wieków spogląda na śmiertelników. Był to zatem księżyc specyalny, i jak to zauważył hrabia, zapewne jakaś asteroida, którą Galia pochwyciła, przebiegając przestrzeń planet teleskopowych. A teraz, czy był to jeden z tych stu sześćdziesięciu dziewięciu małych planet teleskopowych skatalogowanych, lub też jakiś inny, o którym astronomowie nie mieli jeszcze żadnych wiadomości? Może później można będzie dowiedzieć się o tem. Są asteroidy rozmiarów nadzwyczaj drobnych, które dobrze idąc można obejść we dwadzieścia cztery godziny. W takim razie ich masa jest znacznie mniejszą od masy Galii, której siła przyciągająca bardzo mogła wykazać się na jednym z tych mikrokosmów w miniaturze. Pierwsza noc, spędzona w Ulu Niny, przeszła bez żadnego wypadku. Na drugi dzień wspólne życie zostało ostatecznie uorganizowane. „Ekscelencya generalny gubernator“, jak się z emfazą wyrażał Ben-Zuf, nie chciał by próżnowano. I w samej rzeczy kapitan Servadac przedewszystkiem obawiał się próżnowania i złych jego skutków. Uporządkowano więc zajęcia całodzienne bardzo starannie a roboty nie brakło. Doglądanie zwierząt domowych dawało już dość wiele do czynienia. Przygotowywanie żywności, połów ryb, dopóki morze było jeszcze wolne, urządzenie galeryi, które potrzeba było w niektórych miejscach wypróżnić, by uczynić dostępniejszemi, nakoniec tysiączne inne szczegóły przedstawiały się co chwila i nie pozwalały opuszczać rąk. Dodać tu należy, że najzupełniejsza zgoda panowała w małej kolonii. Majtkowie i Hiszpanie żyli w najlepszem porozumieniu. Pablo i Nina zostali wychowańcami kapitana Servadac. Co do zabawiania ich, była to rzecz Ben-Zufa. Ordynans uczył ich nie tylko swego języka, ale jeszcze i paryskiego, który jest dystyngowańszy. Potem przyrzekał im, że kiedyś zaprowadzi do miasta „zbudowanego u stóp góry“, które nie ma równego sobie w świecie i które nadzwyczaj uroczo opisywał. Łatwo domyśleć się o jakiem to mieście profesor napomykał. W owym czasie uporządkowano również kwestyę etykiety. Jak sobie przypominamy, Ben-Zuf przedstawił swego kapitana jako generalnego gubernatora kolonii. Ale nie poprzestając na nadaniu mu tego tytułu, przy każdej sposobności nazywa ekscelencyą. W końcu zniecierpliwiło to kapitana Servadac, który wezwał swego ordynansa, by zaniechał tego tytułowania. — Jednak, ekscelencyo!... — odpowiedział niezmiennie Ben-Zuf. — Będziesz ty milczeć? — Słucham ekscelencyo! Kapitan Servadac nie wiedząc już jak zmusić do posłuszeństwa, powiedział raz Ben-Zufowi: — Czy przestaniesz, nakoniec, nazywać mnie ekscelencyą ? — Jak się ekscelencyi podoba — odrzekł Ben-Zuf. — Ależ czy wiesz, uparty cymbale, co robisz tak mnie mianując? — Nie, ekscelencyo. — Otóż znaczy on po łacinie „mój stary“; nie zachowujesz więc uszanowania przynależnego swemu przełożonemu, nazywając mnie „swoim starym.“ Od owej małej lekcyi honorowy tytuł znikł ze słownika Ben-Zufa. Tymczasem wielkie zimna nie nastąpiły w drugiej połowie marca i co za tem idzie Hektor Servadac i jego towarzysze nie zamykali się jeszcze. Uorganizowano kilka wycieczek wzdłuż wybrzeża i po powierzchni nowego kontynentu. Zbadano go w promieniu pięciu czy sześciu kilometrów do koła Gorącej Ziemi. Była to zawsze okropna skalista pustynia, bez żadnej roślinności. Kilka śladów wody zmarzniętej, tu i ówdzie płachty śniegu pochodzącego z wyziewów zgęszczonych w atmosferze zapowiedziały ukazanie się żywiołu płynnego na powierzchni. Ale ileż to, bezwątpienia, wieków upłynie, nim rzeka wyżłobi sobie łożysko w tym kamienistym gruncie i potoczy swe wody aż do morza! Co zaś do masy jednolitej, której nowi mieszkańcy nadali nazwę Gorącej Ziemi, czy był to stały ląd, czy wyspa, czy rozciągał się aż do bieguna południowego? Nie podobna było tego wyjaśnić, a wyprawa na te krystalizacye metaliczne musiała być poczytaną za niemożebną. Zresztą kapitan Servadac i hrabia, mogli utworzyć sobie wyobrażenie ogólne o miejscowości rozglądając ją jednego dnia ze szczytu wulkanu. Góra ta wznosiła się na końcu przylądka Gorącej Ziemi i miała od dziewięciuset do tysiąca metrów wysokości nad powierzchnią morza. Była to ogromna bryła dość regularna w kształcie ściętej piramidy, u samej podstawy otwierał się wąski krater, przez który odchodziły materye palne, ciągle uwieńczone ogromnym kłębem pary. Wulkan ten, przeniesiony na starą ziemię, nie bez trudności i znużenia byłby dostępnym. Pochyłości jego, bardzo strome i śliskie sprzeciwiłyby się wytężeniom najenergiczniejszych podróżników. W każdym razie wyprawa taka wymagałaby wielkiego zasobu sił i cel jej nie łatwo byłby osiągnięty. Tu, przeciwnie, dzięki znacznemu zmniejszeniu się ciężkości i zwiększeniu siły muskularnej, która z tego wynikała, Hektor Servadac i hrabia, dokonywali cudów zręczności. Dzika koza nie byłaby zwinniejszą, przeskakując ze skały na skałę, ptak nie przebiegłby lżej po wąskich występach, okalających przepaść. Zaledwie potrzebowali godziny, by wznieść się na trzy tysiące stóp, oddzielających podstawę góry od szczytu. Gdy stanęli na brzegu krateru, nie więcej byli znużeni, aniżeli gdyby uszli półtora kilometra po linii poziomej. Wyraźnie jeżeli Galia pod względem pobytu przedstawiała pewne niedogodności, to miała także i dobre swe strony. Ze szczytu góry, dwaj badacze, z lunetami przy oku, mogli przekonać się, że widok asteroidy zawsze był jeden i ten sam. Na północ zaległo ogromne morze Galickie, gładkie jak zwierciadło, gdyż nie było najmniejszego wiatru, jak gdyby gazy powietrzne stężały wskutek zimna górnej atmosfery. Mały punkt, lekko omglony, wskazywał miejsce zajmowane przez wyspę Gurbi. Na wschód i zachód ciągnęła się płynna płaszczyzna, jak zawsze pusta i samotna. Ku południowi poza krańcami widokręgu gubiła się Gorąca Ziemia. Kawałek ten kontynentu zdawał się tworzyć obszerny trójkąt, którego szczyt stanowił wulkan, ale tak, że nie podobna było widzieć jego podstawy. Patrząc z tej wysokości, która powinna by była wyrównać wszelkie nierówności, grunt tego nieznanego terytoryum nie zdawał się dostępnym. Miliony sześciokątnych brył, któremi było najeżone, czyniły go najzupełniej nienadającym się dla pieszego podróżnika. — Balon, albo skrzydła! — rzekł kapitan Servadac — oto czegoby nam potrzeba dla zbadania tego terytoryum! Do wszystkich piorunów! Unoszeni jesteśmy na prawdziwym produkcie chemicznym, niezawodnie nie mniej ciekawym od tych, które wystawiają w witrynach muzeów! — Czy uważasz, kapitanie — odrzekł hrabia — jak wyraźnie oczom naszym przedstawia się wypukłość Galii, a zatem jak stosunkowo krótką jest odległość, oddzielająca nas od horyzontu? — Tak jest, hrabio odrzekł Hektor Servadac. — Obserwowałem już to samo z nadbrzeżnych skał wyspy. Dla spostrzegacza, umieszczonego na wysokości tysiąca metrów na naszej starej ziemi, horyzont zamykałby się w odległości nierównie większej. — Nie wielka to kula, ta Galia, jeżeli się porówna ją z kulą ziemską! — zauważył hrabia. — Bezwątpienia, ale jest więcej aniżeli wystarczającą dla ludności, która ją zamieszkuje! A zresztą czy pan uważasz, iż część jej urodzajna redukuje się obecnie do trzechset pięćdziesięciu hektarów, uprawianych na Gurbi. — Tak jest, kapitanie, część urodzajna podczas dwóch czy trzech miesięcy letnich i nie urodzajna przez tysiące może lat zimy! — Co pan chcesz? — odrzekł kapitan Servadac uśmiechając się — nie zasięgano naszej rady przed wybraniem się do Galii; najlepiej być filozofem! — Nietylko filozofem, kapitanie, ale także wdzięcznym Temu, którego ręka zapaliła lampę tego wulkanu! Bez tego wypływu ognia Galii skazani bylibyśmy na śmierć od zimna. — A mam mocną nadzieję, hrabio, że ogień ten nie zgaśnie przed końcem... — Przed końcem czego... kapitanie? — Tego co się Bogu spodoba! On wie i on tylko jeden! Kapitan Servadac i hrabia rzuciwszy po raz ostatni wzrokiem na kontynent i morze, zabierali się do odwrotu. Ale przedtem chcieli przypatrzeć się kraterowi wulkanu. Naprzód zauważyli, że wybuch odbywał się ze szczególnym spokojem. Nie towarzyszył mu ów huk bezładny, owe grzmoty ogłuszające, jakie zwykle zapowiadają wylatywanie materyi wulkanicznych. Stosunkowy ten spokój nie mógł ujść uwagi badaczów. Nawet nie było wrzenia lawy. Płynna ta substancya, doprowadzona do stanu rozpalenia, podnosiła się w kraterze ciągłym ruchem i spokojnie odlewała, jak nadmiar wód cichego jeziora, uchodzących przez wypływ. Zrobimy tu porównanie: krater wcale nie był podobny do kotła wystawionego na silny ogień i z którego woda wylatuje gwałtownie; była to raczej miednica napełniona aż po krawędzie, odlewająca się bez wysileń, prawie bez odgłosu. To też nie było żadnych innych materyi wybuchających, wyjąwszy lawy, ani kamieni rozpalonych, ani popiołu połączonego z sadzą, wyjaśniało to, dlaczego podstawa góry nie była zasiana owymi odłamami pomyksowemi, żużlami i innemi minerałami plutonicznego pochodzenia, których pełno jest na ziemi przy wulkanach. Niewidać było także żadnej bryły eratycznej, ponieważ nie mógł jeszcze utworzyć się żaden lodowiec. Szczegół ten, jak to zauważył kapitan Servadac, dobrze rokował i pozwalał przypuszczać, że wybuch wulkaniczny trwać będzie nieskończenie. Gwałtowność w porządku moralnym, tak jak i fizycznym, jest wyjątkowo trwałą. Burze najgwałtowniejsze, tak jak i uniesienia, nie trwają długo. Tu owa woda ognista płynęła z taką regularnością, odlewała się z takim spokojem, iż źródło podsycające ją zdawało się nie wyczerpanem. Wobec wodospadu Niagary, której górne wody toczą się tak spokojnie w łożysku, nie przychodzi na myśl, iż kiedykolwiek mogą zatrzymać się w biegu. Na szczycie tego wulkanu było toż samo i rozum nie pozwalał przypuszczać, by ta lawa wylała się kiedykolwiek z krateru. W dniu tym zaszła zmiana w stanie fizycznym jednego z żywiołów Galii; ale przyznać trzeba, że była dziełem samych kolonistów. I rzeczywiście, ponieważ po wyniesieniu się całkowitem z wyspy Gurbi, gdy cała kolonia umieściła się już w Gorącej Ziemi, właściwem wydawało się wywołanie otwardnienia powierzchni morza Galickiego. Natenczas komunikacya z wyspą byłaby możebną po wodach lodem pokrytych i myśliwi mieliby tym sposobem rozszerzony zakres swej działalności. Otóż w dniu tym kapitan Servadac, hrabia i porucznik Prokop zebrali całą ludność na skale, panującej nad morzem na samym końcu przylądka. Pomimo zniżenia się temperatury, morze było jeszcze płynne, okoliczność tę zawdzięczało zupełnej swej nieruchomości, gdyż najmniejszy nawet podmuch nie marszczył powierzchni. W takich warunkach, jak wiadomo, woda może nie zamarzając, wytrzymać pewną ilość stopni niżej zera. Prawda, że najmniejsze wstrząśnienie usuwa to. Mała Nina i przyjaciel jej Pablo nie omieszkali przybyć wraz z innymi. — Malutka — rzekł kapitan Servadac — czy potrafisz rzucić kawałek lodu w morze. — O, potrafię — odrzekła mała dziewczyna — ale Pablo rzuci dalej odemnie. — W każdym razie spróbuj — powiedział kapitan Servadac — podając Ninie kawałek lodu. Potem dodał: — Uważaj, Pablo! zobaczysz jaka z tej naszej Niny czarodziejka. Nina zamachnęła się parę razy i rzuciła lód, który wpadł w spokojną wodę. Natychmiast dał się słyszeć jakby donośny brzęk, który rozszerzył się po za granice horyzontu. Morze Galickie stwardniało na całej swej powierzchni!